


The Wedding Reception

by Kerjen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/pseuds/Kerjen
Summary: Because not everyone could make it to Spock and Saavik's wedding.





	The Wedding Reception

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and fun, and it's dedicated to Susan Shwartz, the late Josepha Sherman, and the late A.C. Crispin. Thank you for all the wonderful hours of entertainment and inspiration! (Fangirl squeal: Susan Shwartz is coming to a con near me. I'm going to see her!)

"SURPRISE!"

Saavik and Spock came to an abrupt stop in the doorway. She wore her uniform while he was dressed in a deep purple and black tunic, and black slacks. McCoy leaned in between them from behind. "Oh yeah, I knew there was something else I needed to tell you. They're having a party for you in the rec room."

Saavik took in the crowd that included her crew, captain, Sulu, Chekov and more. Uhura's bright laugh sounded in her ear as the other woman leaned over her shoulder too. "You're not thinking of running off, are you? Remember you're the first officer _and_ Lady of your House now. What would Amanda expect?"

The younger woman shot her a look that only made Uhura beam more. "Don't look at me like that. How many times have I seen you two run out of a party?"

Spock answered, "We have matured."

McCoy snorted. "I'm glad someone did."

"Leonard certainly hasn't," Uhura teased.

"Excuse me," the doctor bowed over her hand. "I believe you've mistaken my charm for something else."

"Did I?" she drawled and took his offered arm to join Chekov and Sulu.

Saavik moved closer to her new husband, so their arms brushed each other. The truth was, yes, she preferred not being in the spotlight; Spock was more used to it. And yes, they each had ducked out of their fair share of parties – and got dragged into others.

However, the whole truth was, they got to be together, could _celebrate_ being together. So, they gave one another a significant look, and bowed their heads at the cheers around them, very aware of each other.

Saavik started picking out faces amidst the _Armstrong_ crew, especially when the drop-down bulkhead lowered revealing more people. That was her favorite place to sit in the rec room with its view of the nacelles, the ship's engineering section, and most important, the stars beyond where she would pick out which one held her betrothed.

_Not betrothed anymore._ Husband, consort, _mate_.

Spock picked up her thoughts and leaned closer.

Her captain approached with a tray of drinks that he held out to Spock. Howes tapped one. "That's for her."

Saavik's sense of smell picked up the sparkling fruit juice amid the champagne flutes. As a Vulcan, the alcohol never affected her, but she understood why her captain made this choice.

Truman Howes lifted his glass and saluted everyone in the room with it before he toasted the couple. The lights turned his white-silver hair into a halo. "We didn't get to your wedding and we wanted to show you how happy we are for you. It took a little organizing-"

"A little?" someone joked.

Howes went on, "So! To the newlyweds, may you live long and prosper. Wait, that sounded terrible. Saavik, Spock," he rose his glass higher, "congratulations. It's an honor."

They answered the honor was theirs. After all, it took a colossal effort to get everyone together, and it had been done for them.

Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu got to the Vulcan couple first, Uhura and McCoy hovering behind. Sulu shook his head at them. "I'd say it's about time, but we said that when you got engaged. We would have saved it if we knew we'd have years before the wedding." He lifted his glass. "Here's to new destinies made together. We wish we could have been there."

"You are here now," Spock insisted, "despite the amount of effort it required. That is important."

Chekov toasted them next with, " _Nam-tor kunli, vveuj teretuhr_."

"Was that Vulcan?" McCoy asked.

"It was," said Saavik. "Although I do not recognize the expression."

Chekov explained, "It is Vulcan for _Будьте счастливы, оставайтесь вместе."_ He grinned, and McCoy sighed.

"And that is?"

"A traditional Russian vedding salute that means 'Be happy, stay together'."

The doctor grumbled, "You took a roundabout way to get there."

Uhura chided McCoy, "How do you not know Vulcan after carrying Spock's _katra_?"

"Because my brain's protecting itself! It's bad enough I know what I do know."

"Saavik." Chekov's brow furrowed. "Are you vell?"

Sulu shot him a glance. "I'm glad you asked. I've been thinking the same thing, although I'm not sure why."

"I am quite well," Saavik reassured them, wondering if this was part of what happened earlier today.

They got interrupted by other people coming to give their congratulations, from blushing ensigns taking themselves very seriously to others saying simple wishes for a good future. It reminded Saavik a great deal of their betrothal ceremony.

The music switched to a currently popular style, mixing forms from all around the Federation and throwing them together roughly; musicians layered a buzzing synthesizer tract on top with lyrics clipped from numerous songs. A few cultures tried to stop bands from using their music, including Vulcan after one singer mangled the native lyrics, turning it into something obscene, with the additional atrocity of them making their voice squeak by inhaling a lower density gas. The planets lost the lawsuit, so the music style took on an air of rebellion.

The song change made Saavik's head swing sharply around. The rec room was tastefully decorated, but the sight of a massive group of balloons, streamers, and a banner with one word – "FINALLY!" – in the back corner grabbed her attention. She didn't need to look closely to know who would be there.

"Husband," she said simply. She knew the exact count of how many times she'd called him that. But then, he knew it too, as well as the number of times he had called her _wife_.

McCoy murmured, "Newlyweds," and a corner of his mouth lifted.

Spock nodded in understanding over what Saavik meant and lightly touched her hand.

Lauren Warfield and Lynne Hoskins didn't wait for her to reach them. The former whistled loudly while the other woman, still a golden blonde, shouted, "Off the shelf at last!" as they applauded.

They were two of the few people in the room wearing civilian clothing, having left Starfleet years ago.

Saavik eyed her former shipmates with a firm dryness. "I commend you on your speed in arranging your decorations. I did not see them or you when I first looked to this area."

Warfield's blue eyes danced, "We wanted to surprise you." She turned down the volume on the music.

The Vulcan gave Lynne an unsurprised look of disapproval. "Off the shelf?"

Hoskins gave a bright, devilish smile. "Idiom exchange. We use it around London; it means you got married before you were too old, and nobody wanted you." At Saavik's pointed stare, Lynne laughed. "All right, it was an expression a long time ago."

"It deserves to fall out of use. Must I remind you of how you are unmarried, and while I am young in my lifespan, you are-"

"No telling anyone's ages," another woman's voice said. She had long, brown and gray hair with an eagle feather braided into it. She wore a flowing, red blouse over uniform pants. "Not even what stage we're in."

"Captain Hunter," Saavik said respectfully. The older woman had been her commander for a good part of her early career. It's where she first served with Hoskins and Warfield.

"Congratulations, Saavik. I'm really happy for you. You and Spock… you've been through everything together. You deserve a bright future like this."

Warfield interrupted. "Look who else came - and we have something for you!"

She darted back into the corner; it revealed Mal Jakobs walking towards Saavik. He reached out and placed a hand on either of her arms. "I had to see this for myself. Not to mention, me telling you how happy Dannan'd be for you."

At one time, Dannan Stuart would have done everything she could to talk Saavik out of marrying Spock, not that it would have worked. A lot happened later to change things, enough that Saavik could agree with Jacobs, "I believe you are correct, Chief. I am quite fortunate it would be that way."

Mal ran a hand over his bald head with its fringe of salt and pepper hair. "I don't know why I'm thinking this, but you're okay, right? You look good, but I'm just making sure."

"I am well, Chief," now certain what happened with him and the other men.

_I discover my Vulcan half is dominant in my genome, only for my Romulan half to assert itself in this way._

"Got it!" Warfield suddenly announced, holding a dark green bottle above her head. "Wait until you – hold on, it's the Boy Toy!"

Lieutenant Kyle Nachson revealed a toothy grin that took up the lower half of his light color face with his sea-blue eyes sparkling above. The music switched to something warm and alien.

"Apparently," Saavik insisted, "I must remind you Mr. Nachson is _not_ a Boy Toy."

"Uh huh. I get it. Can't be broadcasting it when you're married." Warfield grabbed the young man in a big hug and then made room, so Hoskins could do the same.

On the heels of that comment came a shout: "Friend Saavik!"

Rrelthiz came bounding across the deck with a small box under one arm. Like all her species, she stood only shoulder-high to the average human. She had a slender body that was black with neon blue stripes; a lean muzzle, and dexterous clawed fingers. She wore no clothing save a belt around her middle, festooned with little storage pockets, plus her tail-guard loop. Her feet, like her hands, bore seven slender, taloned digits.

"I am so happy for you and Spock!" Rrelthiz declared, her tail swinging in broad sweeps and her throat sac warbling in contentment. Her lidless blue eyes, the same color as her stripes, darted back and forth between her friend's.

"We are pleased you are here," Saavik said. "It is most important to us."

Rrelthiz held out the box she carried. "It is most important too."

The box had a unique shape with a broad base, which narrowed towards the top and a secure clasp on the lid for safe keeping. It was made from the most superior quality of wood, renowned with the Carreon for its unique grain pattern. It bore a trendy moss finish and plant carvings on the front side of the box. The carvings formed two symbols: the one for The Nest-Goddess and the one for female.

Saavik opened the lid. Nestled in black silk was a long, slender object. It resembled a thin tube with a sharp, pointed end. Under the lights, it glittered silver and deadly.

The little alien grasped the implement and it gleamed faintly amidst her dark talons. "You know this is a dagger. Indeed, it is a _woman's_ dagger, for what a female must do and how she moves. Plenty might wonder why I give you this today. Saavik," Rrelthiz said very seriously, "If you were Carreon, you would have this at maturity. You are not Carreon, but we are bound by life and honor, and you _should_ receive this."

Rrelthiz put the knife in Saavik's hand and closed her friend's fingers over it. "Saavik, you now have a mate, with a house and a family, that need your protection and guidance. You must do this as a woman would. You understand, my friend?"

Carreon honor was so like Romulans. In a good way.

Saavik put her other hand over Rrelthiz' so they both grasped the dagger. It reminded her of the honor ceremony where they'd made their oath to each other. "I understand, and I accept a woman's responsibility."

"Good." The Carreon now trilled and her tail picked up speed. "Congratulations again, Friend Saavik! Friend Spock! How good my slip in grammar was when we met! It foretold this day!" She leaped over to where he stood.

"She's treating you right?"

Warfield's comment stopped Saavik from joining her husband. Lauren talked with Nachson but pointed at her. After all, Warfield met Nachson first when he was in the Academy. He had been close to getting kicked out and she'd happened to mention him to Lynne. Hoskins then contacted Saavik and that was that.

Nachson looked over his shoulder, his brow creasing as he looked at her. "Commander, if you need anything…"

"I am quite well," she assured him.

_I must find a solution to this issue._

But Lauren Warfield handed out glasses and already filled Jacobs and Hunter's. "We found this in a bar on a tiny little planet no one's ever heard of."

Lynne Hoskins said, "It can knock even you on your arse, Savage."

Saavik caught the alcohol's hard, burning scent and silently agreed: it might take down a Vulcan which meant—

She started to speak when McCoy called out, "Spock, Saavik! Aren't you going to announce your other news?"

He most likely had seen what happened here and jumped in. She nodded at her husband's look; she had made this announcement earlier on the bridge. Spock should do it now.

"Go on!" McCoy encouraged. "Let everybody know!" Spock opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor burst out, "Saavik's pregnant!"

Cries of congratulations became buried by the whoops of joy from Sulu, Chekov, Warfield, and the rest.

"We're having a baby!" the doctor shouted at his former shipmates. "How about that!"

"I knew it!" Lauren shouted at Saavik. "I said you'd be knocked up! You are _not_ having any of this!" She downed the drink she had poured for the Vulcan.

"This makes up for you scaring the hell out of us!" Lynne saluted the Vulcan and then clinked glasses with Hunter. "You run into the Romulan Empire, almost get found guilty of treason, and then we hear you're dying from something!"

Both she and Warfield turned haunted eyes on to Saavik, who knew they had guessed right that she had been in the throes of _pon farr_.

"It was neither what I preferred or planned," she said, matter of factly. "It also has ended well." She looked to Spock. _Very well_.

"Right," Hunter agreed, taking hold of the bottle. "So, no more bad thoughts, just happy ones! To the bride and groom!"

Kyle Nachson scurried away to get Saavik something to drink and then had to hurry out the door because he was paged back to duty. McCoy took the center floor where he made another announcement.

"If you'd like to congratulate the godfather, I'm standing right here, ready for you to buy me a drink! I'm going to need them to keep up with this kid. Here's to my godson or goddaughter! May they be a hundred percent less of a hassle than the parents are. To the baby!"

Hoskins grabbed at Saavik. "Did you pick the godmother? Is it Lauren or me?"

_No, it is not_. Saavik hadn't expected them to want it. "First, the title is not godmother, it is _Ko-mekh-rá_."

Warfield waved that away. "Okay, but is it us?"

"…No, it is Captain Uhura. I can explain our reasons why."

But Lauren let out a hoot and Lynne sagged in relief.

"Thank god!" Hoskins said. "We would have had to behave!"

" _Now_ ," Warfield finished, "we get to show them everything you wish we wouldn't."

Saavik scowled. "I will be monitoring you with my child."

My child… as heady as _my husband_.

Hunter laughed to herself, tears in her eyes, but managed to choke out, "Uhura, congratulations! Perfect choice!"

The head of Starfleet Intelligence, with her deliberately deceptive rank, came over. In fact, both groups merged together. Uhura had trained Lynne Hoskins back in the earlier days and she grabbed the younger woman in a fierce hug. She then went to Hunter, claiming truthfully that she couldn't be happier. Everyone from Kirk's _Enterprise_ looked as joyful. They talked about it, everything they ever noticed about the bride and groom in the past years, laughing about McCoy's _We're having a baby_ , and what they thought Amanda and Kirk would wish for the couple.

Sulu asked if the Vulcans wanted to say anything and Saavik made the mistake of asking, "Doctor, unless you have more to say?"

She meant it rhetorically, but unfortunately for her, he grew thoughtful and raised his voice. "Well, I was going to leave this to Rhys…"

The _Armstrong_ 's Chief Medical Officer waved his permission for the other doctor to speak, with some evident relief.

"This next part," McCoy continued, "is for the men. You might have noticed that you get this strong feeling of concern or protection when you get around Saavik. It's a natural function of her-"

She prepared herself for how some might react to her Romulan side affecting on them.

"—pregnancy. So, just be aware of it so you don't do anything unnecessary… like throwing yourself in front of a turbolift door."

Howes' fair skin flared into a deep blush. "I confess, that was me."

_McCoy said nothing about it being Romulan pheromones_.

Spock stepped in. "I believe everyone understands. There is no further need for examples, except to say Doctor McCoy did not heed his own advice and nearly paralyzed a lieutenant when he accidentally jarred Saavik, a movement the doctor took as an attack."

Pavel snorted into his drink and earned McCoy's wrath. "Shut it, Chekov! I don't care how old you are or what rank you have!"

The music changed again to a piece that began with a harp-lute. Spock had taken it as a basis for a new song on his lytherette, the music he wrote for Saavik on the night he proposed. He titled it: _The music of our bond._

She found his eyes on her.

"Excuse, please? Yes, thank you."

Spock and Saavik discovered a Veluden male in Starfleet uniform standing in front of them, almost vibrating as his hands flailed when their attention turned to him. His bright purple skin covered his armored crest, like a triceratops except it went all the way around and faced downwards. His elongated torso as covered by his jacket, leading to his shortened four legs in cropped Starfleet trousers. His round, flat feet needed no boots.

"I am Sood Keueitt Visan and I am most pleased to share all your good news. My people say, 'Best wishes on this wonderful journey and most important union.'"

"A very apt expression, Lieutenant," Spock responded.

"Good, you agree. I was not sure. I had one for your child, but my companion said something about his surprise at you wanting to make children, in bio-terms. I wondered-"

A very red-faced crewman, pale under the blush, hurried up to pull Visan away. "I'm sorry about that. I meant that you – that I –I…"

Spock lifted an eyebrow and Saavik pinned him to the deck with a stare.

"I know, it sounds bad, but I didn't mean —you see-"

Another human, a woman, tanned and blonde rushed up and shoved both crewmates back to where they came. "Sorry about that," she said. "Davis is an idiot."

The second they disappeared into the crowd, the former crews of the _Enterprise_ and _Aerfen_ burst into laughter at Davis' expense. Warfield even doubled over and the two Vulcans lost some of their severity to give mock scolding looks to their shipmates.

Truman Howes came over. "One of our people too. I'll take care of it," he informed Saavik and headed for the pack of people. "Davis! What were you saying about my first officer?"

The laughter turned back into talk; talk made with broad smiles. "Leonard said at the wedding," Uhura began, "that we have our happy ending after all."

Chekov put an arm around her shoulders. "It's as good as I hoped."

In a few moments, Saavik and Spock used the growing talk to withdraw away from the crowd. Different languages peppered all the conversations, along with food, drink, and more music.

"They did this all for our benefit," Saavik said quietly.

"Making us most fortunate to have such companions."

"Yes." She watched as the people in their lives mixed with each other. Amazing how the party had forgotten them, despite the whole thing being for them.

In fact…

Saavik's mouth lifted ever so slightly as she brushed a finger across Spock's hand, letting her nail rake his skin. To a touch telepath, it was a powerful, passionate kiss, and she felt the shiver going down her husband's spine.

He drew in a breath. "The party is for us. Leaving it could be viewed as an offense."

"When they have not noticed our retreat this far, my husband?" she said demurely with a sly little sideways glance.

He crooked up an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"Is it not?"

They heard a low hiss aimed at them from McCoy, on his way back from the bar. "I can't believe I have to tell you two to _control_ yourselves! Here's an old saying. Get. A. Room."

His eyes twinkled, and he winked. He handed out the glasses on his tray before throwing an arm around Hunter and answering Sulu.

"An excellent suggestion," Spock said in a low tone.

Saavik teased, "To get a room? Despite its meaning, we would leave our own party?"

"We are not the host and hostess."

"A quite true point of fact. It explains your change in opinion."

His dark gaze held heat. " _That_ is not the reason for my mood. My wife, let us leave quietly so we do not draw unwanted attention."

Saavik put Rrelthiz's gift box under her arm, and they discreetly moved along the back of the room to avoid attention, although the rest of Kirk's crew most likely noticed. They almost left when a break in the crowd showed Davis; he shifted on his feet before holding up a hand in a sad, painful gesture. In silent agreement, the Vulcan couple dipped their heads and he got their message. He nodded back with a bright, flash of his teeth.

They caught an empty lift at the end of the corridors, but even so, Spock talked in Vulcan. "I would suggest Davis is not alone in his misbelief. Despite not knowing of _pon farr_ , he believes the fable of how Vulcans -"

The lift doors opened for a human man in his thirties, tall with brown skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Spock switched to Old High Vulcan to keep their privacy.

"—willingly wait seven years."

Saavik responded, "Whereas, I, my husband, do not want to wait seven minutes."

The man choked on whatever exclamation he had been about to make and had to cough to get his breathing back to normal.

"Interesting, Commander Rennett," Saavik spoke, calm. "Your record does not list Old High Vulcan as one of your languages."

His wide eyes nearly swallowed his face. "I – no, ma'am. I'm not done my studies, and I don't want to list it until I was."

"Understood," she replied. "Continuing one's education is good for personal growth."

The lift doors opened again on Saavik's deck and she stepped out.

Spock added politely, "Have a good evening."

The lift doors cut off Rennett's growing smile and reply, "You too."

Alone in Saavik's cabin, Spock drew her closer to him with an arm around her waist. Now he took her hand and drew his fingernail down each line and swirl as her lips parted and her pulse quickened. He paused at the top of her palm.

" _Wife_ ," he whispered in her mind, so it lingered throughout her as a heady incense. Then he moved his hand lower.

**Author's Note:**

> I included a few things for the writers I dedicated this to. Ann Crispin of course gave us the wonderful Rrelthiz; she also told us in writing classes to do your research - joking about a time Stephen King made such a mistake and they teased him. She added to keep aliens alien, what Susan Shwartz called, "Don't be suburban in your writing." For Josepha and Susan, I referred to this interview:
> 
> Trek Nation: I couldn't help but notice that Spock has lightened up even more in Vulcan's Soul, and he is obviously still very attracted to Saavik. There is a certain, shall we say, sexual tension between the two. How much fun is it to portray their relationship?
> 
> Josepha: A lot of fun! I got a personal kick out of the scene in chapter one of Vulcan's Soul, where Saavik runs that finger across his.
> 
> Susan: It's a riot. Purely and simply, it's a riot to show two characters that love each other profoundly, but still have Vulcan control. Technically, it's an exercise in nuance and restraint. But face it, he's half-human; she's half-Romulan. They're crazy about each other, but their Vulcan halves make them behave before McCoy can tell them to get a room.


End file.
